The Difference Is What It Makes
by Tiryn
Summary: It has almost been a year since the incident with Takako and Himeno defeating her and the tree. Now, the Leife Knights are searching for the new Pretear. It just so happens that Himeno knows the Pretear; personally. Join Cilian for the ride of a lifetime.
1. Her New Nickname Is TulipHead

I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR! If I have to do this every time I create a chapter or a new story, I am going to murder someone!

But enjoy the story anyway!^^

(me interrupting)

_'thoughts'_

_"speech in mind while in pretear form"_

"normal speech"

[character in story is interrupting]

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_Her New Nickname is Tulip head_  
**

* * *

Living alone isn't so bad once you get used to it. Sure, there's no one to talk to once you get home from work and school, but I like the silence sometimes.

But strange things have been happening lately; I felt like someone was destroying the life of people and plants. I told my only friend, Himeno, that I was having these strange feelings most of the time. She acted so nervous when I asked this question and she asked me what I was talking about.

I was suspicious , but I let it dropped.

Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet [not that anyone would care]. My name is Cilian Nura (I made this name up), meaning 'Civil Child'. If you think that that is how I act, you have sorely misunderstood me and my nature. I love getting into trouble and pissing people off, but I do know when to not goof off and actually act serious. Trust me, I can act serious and I can be pretty scary sometimes, and that's coming from me.

Well, since it's like seven o'clock in the morning, I should get ready for school and the rest of the day.

* * *

Since you know nothing about me, I should tell you that I do get top grades in my class. And besides, whenever you go to school, might as well as do the best you can while you're stuck in that prison cell. Yes, prison cell. It is something that no one wants to go to, but we have to anyway. That's the worst part about it. It's probably because it's soooooooo boring and no one wants to go to the god damn thing. But the only reason I actually go is that I can hang out with Himeno since she's the only person that I can rely on. We tell each other everything; from our darkest secrets to the things we did the day before. Okay, it's not that extreme, but we are like sisters, a bond that can never be destroyed.

And I still don't get why Himeno won't tell me why she is so happy for the past few days since a huge tree decided to show up on the island that we lived on. She can't be happy; I mean her house was destroyed! But she's rich and she can get anything that she wants so it's not that big of a deal. But I still sorry for her; she has to get rid of the beautiful tree that is now part of their house.

Hands were waving in front of my face when I exited my little thinking world, and the thing is that it was Himeno's hands. "Hey, wake up! You almost gotten ran over again!" She shook her head as I stared at her, unfazed by what was going on around me and what she was going to say to me. "What am I going to do with you?" We continued walking to the stupid 'school' that we have to attend; her wearing the female school uniform, and me wearing the male school uniform. "And didn't I tell you you should wear the girl's school uniform? You really need to show people that you are a girl, not a boy!"

"I have my reasons, Himeno. I don't want to be peeked at by some perverted idiots who think they won't be hit up side the head by some horny skank that gets whatever she wants by using money." I glanced at her and gave her an 'obviously' look that I use most of the time.

Then I felt pain. Endless, searing pain that started in my chest and went to my head. It hurt so much that it drowned out the sounds of the concerned Himeno. All I could do was point toward the direction of the fountain and said "It's there..." Then darkness surrounded me and my unresponsive brain.

* * *

_**Himeno's POV**_

My friend, Cilian Nura, almost gotten ran over by a car; AGAIN! Sometime one of these days, she's going to be run over by a car just because she was deep into her thinking. She isn't my sister, but it seems as if we were sisters. We met a when we were a few years old, but we clicked on sight. We were like sisters since then."What am I going to do with you?" I asked her as we walked toward school and we just clicked immediately. "And didn't I tell you you should wear the girl's school uniform? You really need to show people that you are a girl, not a boy!" I yelled at Cilian.

"I have my reasons, Himeno." She replied. "I don't want to be peeked at by some perverted idiots who think they won't be hit upside the head by some horny skank that gets whatever she wants by using money." She calmly explained while she gave me one of her looks that said 'obviously'. Damn, I hate it when she gives me that look.

Suddenly, Cilian fell down and clutched her head. I tried to get her to respond to my worried yells, but all she did was point in the general direction of the water fountain and said "It's there..." She then fell over, unconscious and unresponsive. I then felt a pain coming from the same area that Cilian was pointing to. In my mind a picture of a demon larvae hatching in the fountain water.

Just as that picture flashed out of my mind, I felt a rush of wind behind me. I knew then that the Leife Knights were here to assist me. I looked behind me to see Hayate, Shin, Mannin, Goh, Sasame, Kei, and Hajime ready to fight. Hayate held his hand out to me, waiting to be Preated. I quickly held my hand out and clasped his. The Preating was slower than all the other times that I have Preated, so I don't really know what has happened to me. It just seems that each time I Preate with someone, it just gets slower that before.

Anyways, after a few minutes, I was the wind Pretear. I turned toward the larvae that just hatched and sprinted toward it in an attack position. The battle didn't last long and nobody was hurt thanks to Shin's little magic shield. I struck the core and the battle was over. We landed and I un-Preated with Hayate. I looked at the now peaceful area, wondering if Cilian was okay.

'_Cilian!'_ I ran toward where Cilian collapsed, but Shin was already there, tending to her injuries. "Shin, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said "This is the new one, the new Pretear." He looked back at Cilian with what looked like sadness and grief. I was struck dumb.

Cilian is the new Pretear? Is that what she felt earlier, the demon larvae? And she pointed towards the area where the larvae was going to hatch! I don't know what to do. Maybe I should bring her to my mansion and let her rest. I picked her up carefully, with one arm over her shoulders, and started to walk back towards the mansion.

"What are you doing, tulip-head?" Only one person calls me that and I seriously would kill him if he called me that again.

"I'm bringing my best friend to the mansion to get her some rest. I'll have to skip school today, so why don't help me out here Hayate?" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "It's funnier to watch you struggle with something than let other people do it for you, namely me." He seemed to be smiling more now since the thing about Saie was done and over with. I just need to figure out what to do with Cilian when we get back to the mansion.

* * *

Tiryn: Pretty good if you ask me. I don't care if you review or not, but at least read the chapter. Then I'll be a happy author ^^. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Things Are Going To Be Interesting

I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR!

Enjoy chappy two ^^

(me interrupting)

_'thoughts'_

_"speech in mind while in pretear form"_

"normal speech"

[character in story is interrupting]

_~Dream/flashback sequence~_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**I'm the What-Now?

* * *

**

_~Dream sequence~_

_I never knew that that kind of pain would actually hurt. That's the thing; I'm completely clueless about some things, but I can be a brainiac about most other things. When I opened my eyes, it was entirely black; with no beginning or end. I knew that I was knocked out, as I have said before, but I didn't know that being knocked out would feel like death._

_I'm not kidding, that's what I feel like right now._

_Don't get me wrong, it's just that I don't enjoy feeling knocked out, unconscious, or asleep. Just something that's been going on since I was little. Since..._

_ANYWAY, I felt someone pick me up and drag me towards somewhere. Where, I have no idea. I didn't feel like waking back up, so I surveyed my surroundings a bit. I heard a distant voice calling to someone behind that person. It sounded like Himeno, but how I know that is a mystery to me._

_The blackness was all around and seemed to be moving if you paid attention to it. The swirls of darkness seemed to be moving to the steps of who ever was carrying me. I then felt fatigue coming on, then another wave of blackness covered my vision._

_~End of Dream Sequence~

* * *

_

**Himeno's POV**

I gently set Cilian on one of the couches in the living room and sighed. I was relieved that nothing happened on the way back and that I can finally rest from carrying her for like an hour. I politely instructed one of the maids to bring me a bowl of cold water, a spare rag, and a blanket. She bowed then left to get the things I need. All of the Leife Knights; Kei, Gou, Sasame, Hayate, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen; chose some places around the room and patiently [most of them were patient anyway] waited for Cilian to wake up.

It was quiet and that was disturbed when the maid came back with the things I requested and left quickly. I set the blanket over my unconscious friend and started to pat her forehead with the spare rag, hoping that it will wake her up.

"Himeno..." I looked over to see that Shin has walked up to me and looked extremely sad that Cilian wouldn't wake up. "Who is she, Himeno?" He looked up at me with his cute looking green bug eyes that gave him an innocent look.

"Yeah, who is she?" Two voices, Hajime [Leife Knight of water] and Mannen [Leife Knight of the cold], chorused as they walked up behind Shin. Mannen was the only one who gave Cilian a suspicous look before turning his eyes back to me.

I sighed and said "Cilian Nura is my best friend and has been for a very long time. I just hope she doesn't freak out when she finds out about this..." I trailed off in concern for my best friend in the world before returning to patting her forehead with the cloth.

"Are you sure she's the next pretear? I mean, it hasn't even been a year and we already found another pretear; could this mean something?" Gou asked from his place in a recliner chair on the other side of the room.

"We will find out when she wakes up, now won't we?" Sasame asked then returning to daydreaming off into space. What he daydreams about, I have no idea, but I seriously don't want to know.

"Just hurry up and make her wake up, Tulip-head. We need to get this over with." Hayate grunted while I seriously considered punching his guts out. I was about to do just that when I heard a grunt from my friend on the couch.

She held a hand to her head as she sat up on the couch. She looked around before spotting me and saying, "Um... how should I say this... oh right; WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed very loudly, making everyone jump up in surprise, including Hayate [which I was impressed about].

I think we're about to be put in Hell in a few minutes.

**End of POV

* * *

**

I was glancing around at all of the strange looking guys that were in Himeno's living room that I instantly recognized when I came to. I was steaming mad and I knew that if looks could kill, everyone around me would instantly be dead and on the floor. Himeno was trying to calm me down.

"Look, Cilian, this isn't what it seems, so if you would let me explain, I-" She was interrupted by my look of death that I sent her way. She backed up slowly while I got up from the couch and looked around.

"What the hell is going on, Himeno?" I asked with absolute venom in my voice. Note time: I don't trust guys very much.

Himeno seemed to be at a lost for words. "Um, you see..." I sent my glare up a notch. I heard a chuckle from a guy that was near the entrance of the room. My eyes latched onto him and he instantly froze up.

"Excuse me, miss..." A small and sweet innocent voice said from behind Himeno. I looked and saw a little kid with blond hair and bug like green eyes. I instantly softened up and asked "What is it, little one?" The boy seemed to be less scared now and approached me. "Why are you so angry, Miss? Did we do something wrong?" His eyes seemed to swell with un-shed tears as he stared at me. I picked him up and settle him in my lap.

"I wasn't angry, little one, and you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't trust men very much; okay?" The blond one immediately smiled and said okay. I smiled and hugged him before letting him set next to me.

I then glared at Himeno. "I want an explanation; now!" I said with deadly malice in my voice. She seemed to be nervous before clearing her throat and starting to talk.

"You see, Cilian, there's this evil force it seems that kinda needs to be banished and we, the Leife Knights and me, need your help to defeat whatever this evil is." She took a deep breath and continued. "So what I'm basicly saying is that... you're... the new... Pretear..." She flinched, probably waiting for me to hit her. I was just confused at everything going on.

"Himeno..." I said in a low voice, but low enough for her to hear. She looked up at me. I muttered, "I'm going to regret this sooner or later..." Then, in a much louder voice, said "If I'm going to be a 'Pretear', I need to know who these dimwits and kids are so I can help." She then gave me a bone crushing hug. I raised an eyebrow at her before she let me go.

She pointed first to the guy that I glared at first. He had black hair and eyes the color of the sky. "That is Hayate..." Himeno lightly blushed, but I saw it. She then pointed to the guy who was in a recliner on the other side of the room. He had black hair with red stripes that defied gravity. His eyes were also a reddish color. "that is Gou..." then a guy with a golden hair in a side ponytail. He had an African looking color with gold eyes. "Kei..." then a guy who looked like he was day dreaming or something. He had whitish hair with gray looking eyes. "that is Sasame..." She then pointed to the three boys starting with the blond, then the orange haired one, and then the white haired one. "Shin, Hajime, and Mannen." She looked pretty proud to be introducing them all to me.

Hayate spoke first. "I am the Leife Knight of wind. Gou is the knight of heat, Kei is light, Sasame is of sound, Shin is plants, Hajime is water, and Mannen is the knight of cold." I nodded then yawned.

"Well this is fine and all, but I want to go home and skip the rest of school, so by guys." I waved at them as I left. I smirked when I was far enough.

Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

_**Okay, I have some people to thank before going to create the next chapter:**_

dog-demon-girl-13 = thank you and I'll update as soon as I can

Cauryn Terenkey = Thank you and technically, there will be two pretears, just one will be stronger than the other. I'll update as soon as I can

PinkPrincess22 = thank you for reminding me to update these stories XD

That's all and I'll update the third chapter as soon as I can ^^ R/R


	3. Why Me?

I DO NOT OWN PRETEAR!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so here's chappy three! Enjoy ^^

(me interrupting)

_'thoughts'_

_"speech in mind while in pretear form"_

"normal speech"

[character in story is interrupting]

_~Dream/flashback sequence~_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Why Me?

* * *

**

It has been a few days since the pretear thing, and I've been more tired than I have ever been. My rent was paid and all, but being a pretear is hard work. I have to practice with all of my powers, which is preating with the guys and seeing what type of powers they have. The only ones that I can use well is heat and cold, which is strange since they are complete opposites. I found out Himeno works well with wind, which was Hayate. I need to tease her later.

Anyway, I need to go to school and hope that that was all a dream. I've been doing that a lot lately; believing everything's a dream. Strange, isn't it? Never mind, I don't need to know the answer to that question.

I was staring out the window when I felt this searing pain in my head. A picture of a some type of egg opening a single eye and throbbing formed in my head. I promptly fainted afterwords.

* * *

**_Himeno's POV_**

I looked to the side when I heard a thump. I gasped when I saw that Cilian had fainted. I rushed over to her and checked her pulse. She was breathing, but she has seemed to pass out from some type of shock. I noticed that she was gasping in her faint phase. I slung her arm over her shoulder and brought her to the nurse's office. She was a bit heavy and I was kinda glad that I put her on the pallet in the nurse's office.

The nurse directed me to stand outside while she tried to revive Cilian. I was nervous the whole time. I called Hayate to calm down my mind.

The phone rung a few times before Hayate picked it up.

"What is it?" He grunted. I have half a mind to...

"Cilian fainted and there's an egg that has hatched." I replied hotly. It was quiet for a bit before Hayate said anything. "Where are the both of you?"  
"At school. Cilian's in the nurse's office and I'm waiting for her to wake up."

"I'll get everybody and we'll be there in a few minutes." Then he hung up on me. I scowled and snapped the phone shut. He could've at least said 'bye' or 'I hope she's okay'. Damn, he makes me so... so... ugh! I can't even describe how he makes me feel!

After waiting for a few minutes, all of the Leife Knights came and waited with me outside the nurse's office. After a few more minutes, the nurse came out looking for me. "Are you Himeno?" The nurse asked me. I nodded. She sighed and said "Well, it seems that your friend has had a concussion and won't be waking up prior to a few hours." I was shocked at this information, but she continued. "But, considering that Cilian heals faster than normal people, I would guess that she would be awake in about a few minutes."

I nodded and said, "May I come and see how she is?" The nurse nodded and opened the door.

Then the most shocking thing that I have seen so far was in that very room.

Cilian was gone.

* * *

_**Okay I know that this chapter is a little short, but I thought it was a good cliffhanger (if it is one) and decided to stop there.**_

_**Anyways, I like to thank these people for reviewing chapter two:**_

dog-demon-girl-13  
_**yeah, I'd also say that too, and thanks for the compliment ^^**_

_**Please review ^^  
**_


	4. Fighting Fire With Fire

No, this story isn't abandoned, Unnamed. Thank you for the review, by the way. Oh, and I'm not sure to take yours as a compliment or not, James Birdsong, but thanks for the compliment (I think...), and no, I haven't updated because I haven't any inspiration for a while. Yes, I agree cliffies are appropriate in some places, but it was short cause I was rushed and I didn't have anything else to do for this story, Heroine of the Valley. I will keep it up, thanks Casey0449! You have the simplest review so far, and for that, I'm thankful! Thank you, WhiteTigerLily69!

I don't own anything that is recognizable as Pretear, thank you very much! If I did, Shin wouldn't have died, at all! The kid's sweet, people, give him a break!

Hope you guys like!

* * *

**_The Difference Is What It Makes_**

**_Chapter VI_**

**_Fighting Fire With Fire_**

* * *

**Himeno's POV**

"Are you sure she just disappeared, Himeno?" Anger marks formed on my forehead at Goh's question, once again!

"Yes, I'm sure! She probably jumped out of the window, Goh! Why are you so worried? She can take care of herself!" Goh blushed and turned away. I smiled a secretive smile as a plan formed in my mind. But that would have to wait. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go destroy the egg first!" I said. We all ran off to an abandoned building using Hayate's wind.

Once there, we heard some ruckus going on inside. Out of fear for the people inside, I grabbed Hayate's hand and we were preated immediatley. Don't know how, but we would dwell on that later.

"_Hurry up, tulip-head."_ Hayate grunted. I nodded, deciding to not fight with him at the moment, considering fighting the new seed a bit more important, but inside, I worried about my friend. '_Will Cilian be okay?'_

_"Don't worry about it, Himeno," _Hayate said soothingly. "_I'm sure that she can take care of herself. Now, pay attention! We have to get rid of this seed!"_ I nodded and set to work. We all ran inside, all of the Leafe Knights in their combat uniforms. What was in the building shocked us all.

Cillian was fighting the hatched egg, and quickly loosing.

"Cillian!" I shouted. She turned towards me in surprise, unaware of the concrete tentacle heading towards her unprotected back. "Watch out!" I screamed for her. A ball of fire came in the nic of time and shot it away from. I nodded in thanks at Goh and he smiled cheerily before going back into the fight.

"Shin, make the shield!" Mannen yelled. We heard a small 'Right!' before the entire area was covered by a green sheild, protecting the entire outside world from our fight.

"You have to preat, Cillian!" I shouted. I dodged and threw a wind slice at the thing.

"What? Hell no!" The cry came from the left of me and I could see that she was blushing like mad. I had an idea why...

"If you want to survive, I suggest you do!" Kei yelled. I heard a low growl and saw Cillian do a back spring from a tentacle. I didn't know she could do that...

"FINE!" I heard. "Goh!" Well, she goes for the one of heat; so saw that coming.

"Coming!" I saw a bright flash from where the voices came from. I wonder how well Cillian can do in her first fight...

_**End of POV**_

* * *

"Goh!" I went for the one closest to me at the time, which was Goh, the Leife Knight of Heat.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He grabbed my right hand and I began to feel strange, but warm. Light bagan to swarm around me, like little bubbles. I looked in front of me to see Goh, smiling warmly at me. I closed my heavy eyelids and felt even more warm than there was before. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the real world.

I looked down at myself to realize that I was in a dark red yukata with a crimson red tight jeans. I was also wearing knee high golden go-go boots. I touched my neck and realized that I was also wearing a choker with a fire symbol on it. I also realized that the yukata was high-collared and long-sleeved with bell sleeves. Well, at least it covered myself.

'_Jump!'_ I jumped without thinking. A tentacle landed at where I was just at. I landed a few feet away. I looked around for the voice (which sounded suspicously like Goh's) with which I heard. '_You don't need to look around, ya know.'_ God that's so creepy! It's like he's the voice inside... my head... Now that is just damn scary.

'_Thanks.'_ I could practically _see_ Goh roll his eyes at me. '_Okay, let me explain this as quickly as possible. Basically, we have formed into one body, which is yours. And with that, we have formed into one concious. Whenever you fight, I'll be your sheild and your weapon, you just got to know how to work with my element.' _I kinda blanked out at that. So we're sharing the same body? And he's my sheild and weapon? Whatever...

I'm so freaked out! Well, got to store that away for the moment and fight. '_Okay, so I know that your element is heat, which is fire, correct? Anyways, what am I supposed to do now?'_

_'Look for the center of the egg; it is its weakness.'_ I nodded and jumped off into the air, looking for the spot and dodging tentacles all of the time. With the fight from earlier and what is happening now, my body was weakening and I was quickly losing energy. '_Watch out!'_ I looked to the left and instinctively brought my hands up and swung down hard.

I heard a little 'shuk' noise. I opened my eyes to see a concrete tentacle fall off of the monster and nearly miss Himeno. "Sorry!" I yelled out. I finally noticed the fire-y sword in my hand. The flames were dancing and were absolutely beautiful. "Alright, concentrate, Cillian..." I looked and noticed a little flash in between what looked like the eyes of the creature.

"Is that it?" I asked myself, though I knew that I was asking Goh. A glorious warmth traveled through my body. I'll take that as a yes. "Himeno!" I called out. I slashed another tentacle out of my way, heading for the forehead. "Head for the forehead!"

"Got it!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Himeno start making a ball of air, it seemed. "Ready?" Himeno called out. "Ready!" And we both aimed for the head. Once I was close enough, something strange happened. The creature's eyes seemed to stare down into my very soul, and I saw, in the dark depths, pain. A lot of it.

Then it was gone. The creature disappeared in a puff of black. Shin's sheild came down, and I looked to see that the outside world was completely unharmed. I don't know what happened, but the look in that creature's eyes hurt more than any silence ever could.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update! I do hope you guys liked this, even though the fight scene sucked! Please Read and Review!_**


	5. Torn Away

**_Glad everyone liked it :) Okay, so I updated Blood Red Pretear, so now I'm going to update my other one ^^ Hope everyone enjoys the long awaited chapter :D  
_**

**_I disclaim anything and everything that has to deal with Pretear, that belongs to the creator of Pretear!_**

* * *

**_The Difference Is What It Makes_**

**_Chapter V  
_**

**_Torn Away  
_**

I couldn't forget the feeling of preating with Goh. It was so right, so perfect. Besides, when I was battling, it seemed like all of that practicing just flew out the window. Don't know how, and I don't really care.

I finally arrived and was shocked to see that there were people crawling all over my house.

"What's going on?" I called out, running to whom seemed the head of the bunch. He turned to me and analyzed me for a second before smiling a tight smile.

"Are you Cilian Nura, daughter of Brianna and Kyo Nura?" I nodded my head, not sure what was going on. Sure, this was a little weird, but that didn't mean that I should trust him; he is a cop... right? "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you have to go to an orphanage."

I widened my eyes and froze, wondering why now? "Why?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips and glaring coldly at him. "I've lived fine on my own for several years!" I said, just as a couple of men came up from behind me and set their hands on my shoulders, intent on giving me to a place that I didn't know of.

"You are under eighteen years old, and therefore shouldn't have been living on your own in the first place, Mrs. Nura." The coldness of an uncaring person finally shone through with his voice.

I struggled all the way to the car and was forced into it like I was some criminal. Oh, the rumors that would accumulate tomorrow. They had to knock me out in order for me to stop struggling.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Himeno yelled, standing up with defiance at the TV screen before her. All of the Liefe Knights were with her, equally shocked at the news.

_"And in other news, local police have found that a sixteen year old girl, named Cilian Nura, was found living by herself in an old compartment complex down near the Newagawa expansion. This young woman has apparently been living by herself for at least seven years, authority comments. Chief of police, Donald Ruckman, commented that "A young woman her age should not have been living by herself in the first place."  
_

_He also commented that they found out she lived by herself when a young woman called the station to report only a young girl coming and going from the apartment.  
_

_Please return at the 10 o'clock news for more information..._

Himeno turned the television off, seething with rage. She quickly grabbed her coat and stormed out of the mansion, the Knights right on her heels.

Goh was lost in thought as he followed everyone. "Why her?" He asked himself. "Why now?"

* * *

"Will you be able to take her in?" The officer had his hand set on my shoulder, not letting me run off. I woke up in time to see the house that I was supposed to live in with other kids. The plump woman in front of me seemed kind and offered a smile that was full of it. "Of course officer!" She then turned to me and shook my hand really hard. "I'm sure you'll love it here, dear!"

Dear? How old was I again? I know I didn't turn into a little baby in like five minutes! She then dragged me away and babbled on about what it was like here, where I would room, and the rules that I have to obey while staying here. "I do hope you don't mind having a room by yourself, but then again, you must be used to it, what with you having to live by yourself and all!" It stung, what she said, but I still said nothing and allowed her to have her way.

She soon left me be. I looked around the room. It was bland, not really lived in. The bed was small, maybe about a twin size. I went to the farthest corner, the only one shrouded in darkness, and proceeded to curl up and cry.

* * *

Goh wandered around at night. He often did; it helped him think, clear his mind.

Except he didn't want to do either of those things tonight.

When it comes to forgetting or clearing thoughts, Goh thought there was a distinct difference between the two. Forgetting something was like burying an old friend; they'll find their own way. Clearing things was like leaving a dog in a room; it'll find it's way out and come back every single time.

Goh heavily sat down on a bench and sighed. He didn't know what to make of Cilian's situation. He wanted to help her; truly he did, but he wasn't old enough to even do so...

Himeno was going to ask her parents to adopt Cilian and make her one of their own.

His thoughts then went back to what the reporter said.

'_Seven years?' _He thought. '_How lonely she must've b__een then. Did she really have to be there for seven years, alone in a room with no one to listen to her?' _He shook his head, commanding the thoughts to fly away before he worked himself into some type of depression.

And when those thoughts left, others came to the forefront of his mind. And they primarily dealed with his 'feelings' for this girl. '_God, when did I turn into an idiot?'_ His mind incessantly whispered Cilian's name, and he growled, knowing that the walk was completely useless for him tonight.

An idea sparked in his brain, one that made him sigh in content. "Once I find that orphanage..." There was time between when Himeno convinced her parents and the time to where they'll adopt Cilian. "You'll have me to talk to, I promise." He swore to himself. Goh didn't know what it was like to be lonely, to be left behind, to know that no one could hear your voice in an empty house. But he knew, for certain, that Cilian won't feel that for a second time.

* * *

_**Holy shizo, I've finally updated something xD Well, sorry to keep you all waiting... I have no utter excuses, so revel in the fact that I tell the truth xD Oh, by the way, I'm going to actually try to update everything now If someone can kick my ass into gear for me, please do so~**_

_**Now onto reviews!**_

_****Himeno Kazehito **Thank you for being the only one to review! *gives you a cookie***_

_**Now, I love you all, and I'm extremely glad that you're even reading this, but PLEASE review! I loves them reviews XD  
**_


End file.
